


Like A Cat To…

by Grassy



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Community: 7snogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norio spills milk.  Kunimasa has clean-up duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Cat To…

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this fandom, but don’t feel the need to be gentle with me. I welcome all feedback. Besides, I’m not exactly certain about my Norio characterization; Kunimasa was easy, since he never had to speak or anything. Eheh… Well, six more fics to go. *shakes fists at uncooperative muses* I will write pregnant Norio, dammit!
> 
> Prompt: 07 - Milk

_Some days, it’s difficult to be me_ , Tsuburaya Norio thought despondently, his conflict easily seen (if not-so-easily deciphered for the constant shift and flow of emotions) on his too-expressive face.

A soft sound - something of a mix between a squeak and a whimper - escaped Norio’s throat as his wide eyes stared intently at Kunimasa. The soft, velvety fur of his tail made the returner to ancestry shiver in pleasure as it wrapped languorously around his thigh, bared as it was by the short cut-offs he wore.

_I, most definitely, have the **worst** luck ever in the history of either human or madararui._

If he hadn’t been becoming more and more feline as time passed, he never would have wound up in his current situation.

All Norio had done was spill his glass of milk. Granted, he had spilled it on himself and was thus forced to remove the soaked t-shirt he wore. Norio had managed to ignore Kunimasa’s overt ogling as his flesh was laid bare to his mate by distracting himself with the somewhat sticky trails of milk covering his skin.

And, in purely feline fashion, had started licking his right hand and forearm clean.

He never noticed Kunimasa’s eyes narrow intently nor the large cat’s tense stride toward him. He couldn’t **not** notice, however, the large hand that trapped his wrist, pulse suddenly fluttering faster against Kunimasa’s long fingers.

It took a long, desperate moment for Norio to, somewhat raggedly, catch his breath as Kunimasa continued the clean-up that Norio had begun. His tongue wound around and between fingers, across the breadth of palm and on down to wrist before continuing to elbow and beyond.

Norio managed to keep himself from losing control of his form throughout the intensely pleasurable tongue bath. But the combination of fingers alternately stroking and lightly tugging upon his tail and Kunimasa’s somewhat sandpapery tongue traveling down his navel overwhelmed his senses.

Once again, Kunimasa’s tongue met fur as Norio fainted.


End file.
